


Smooth

by nezhaley, yeonglo



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Anonymity, Butt Plugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Toys, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezhaley/pseuds/nezhaley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonglo/pseuds/yeonglo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it considered a 3some if you get action with only one of the conjoined twins?"<br/>Or the random text which started the modern love story of two young men; made of kittens, memes, and sexy snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> If you can, we would advise you to [read this fic on tumblr,](http://jaelo.tumblr.com/smooth) because the formatting is one of a real sms conversation (layout also available on mobile).  
> If not, well: bold is Junhong, italic is Youngjae! As a side note, this work contains explicit images.  
> Enjoy :)

**Sun, Feb 15**  0:24 AM

 **[+1 (212) 555-0142]**  Is it considered a 3some if you get action with only one of the conjoined twins

> _wrong number but I like the way you think_

**[+1 (212) 555-0142]**  wow awks

 **[+1 (212) 555-0142]**  so what’s your opinion anyway

> _technically you only got half of the body consenting so i wouldn’t advise you to find out for yourself_

**[+1 (212) 555-0142]**  wise words to live by

 **[+1 (212) 555-0142]**  thx u

> _you’re welcome_

* * *

**Wed, Feb 18**  3:41 PM

 **[+1 (212) 555-0142]**  why do we say “a pair of pants” if really there’s only one pants

> _because you have two legs?_

**[weird 3some dude]**  but I’ve got two arms and I don’t wear a pair of shirts

 **[weird 3some dude]**  haha!

> _ _
> 
> __you're welcome._ _

* * *

**Thu, Feb 19**  8:36 PM

 **[weird 3some dude]**  I wonder if any hieroglyphics have spelling errors…

> _Do you ever get tired of being random?!_

**[weird 3some dude]**  I’m trying to strike a friendship here please cooperate

> _Dude I’m just a wrong number you sent TFLN material one drunken night what do you want from me_

**[weird 3some dude]**  Dude you’re actually pretty cool

> _Dude._
> 
> _I could literally be a greasy 76y.o. sexual predator in your area_

**[weird 3some dude]**  In sexual predator notice the presence of the word ‘sexual’ meaning you’d actually need to get it up which appears to be a ridiculous thought for a grandpa with bad hygiene

 **[weird 3some dude]**  so I guess I’m good

> _already told you this, but I like the way you think._
> 
> _What's your name?_

**[weird 3some dude]**  Zelo. How about you?

> _Sounds fake as hell_
> 
> _Youngjae._

**[Zelo (3some dude)]**  My parents hated me 

> _Okay then, Zelo, how old are you?_

**[Zelo (3some dude)]**  20!

 **[Zelo (3some dude)]**  And I’ve got a good personal hygiene so you might start to worry about the sexual predator thing now

> _I think I’m good too, kid._
> 
> _Are you in college?_

**[Zelo (3some dude)]**  “Kid,” really? How old are you?

> _24._
> 
> _Are you attending college in Byton? Because of your area code._

**[Zelo (3some dude)]**  Yeah I am.

> _Which university?_

**[Zelo (3some dude)]**  Wait. You’re studying in Byton too?

> _Who knows…_

**[Zelo (3some dude)]**  Come on.

> _You wish you knew._

**[Zelo (3some dude)]**  

> **[Zelo (3some dude)]**  

> _Aaaaand, this is my exit cue._
> 
> _Good night, random stranger._

* * *

  **Tue, Feb 24**  4:46 AM

 **[Zelo (3some dude)]**  If there are 7 billion people on earth, every two years, the human consciousness collectively experiences a time span the length of the life of the universe.

 **[Zelo (3some dude)]**  And like, every seconds, the collective human consciousness experiences 222 years.

 **[Zelo (3some dude)]**         

 **[Zelo (3some dude)]**  Toasters should be transparent, so you can see how toasted your bread is before it burns

 **[Zelo (3some dude)]**  

> _die_

**[Zelo (3some dude)]**  good morning!! *,* how is your day going

> _it’s 5am, zelo_

**[Zelo (3some dude)]**  well clearly only one of us is a dedicated student. and since you asked so nicely yes i'm having a good day. except for my toasts. maybe you could make me breakfast next time

> _maybe. Maybe i could kill you with one of the knives, too_

**[Zelo (3some dude)]**  romantic.

* * *

  **Tue, Feb 24**  6:47 PM

 **[Zelo (3some dude)]**  Meow!  I hope you're having a meowvelous, ameowsing, clawsome day!

 **[Zelo (3some dude)]**  

> _Cat puns, seriously, after waking me up at fuck-you-o'clock? Cat puns?!_

**[Zelo (3some dude)]**  Are you feline tired? Seems to me you need some back scratches to be back 100 purrcent happy

> _SHUT THE FUCK UP_
> 
> _I fucking hate you_

**[Zelo (3some dude)]**  aw don't lose one of your 9 lives over it buddy

 **[Zelo (3some dude)]**  

* * *

 **Sun, Mar 1st**  4:21 PM

 

> _I swear, writing essays SUCKS_

**[Zelo]**  Oh, now you wanna talk?

> _Yes I do. Please save me from this hell._
> 
> _So the subject of this essay is “how to interpret analytic data to better understand customer feedback,” right? And I’ve got a part where I detail what clients’ profile is most likely to send feedback on their user experience to what company_
> 
> _And I managed to squish in something epic, wait for it,_
> 
> _“But contrary to popular belief, it is not always the targeted customer base that shall share their experience of the product. For erectile dysfunction medicine companies, for example, it is ultimately the customers' wives reviews that matter.”_
> 
> _So how’s that._

**[Zelo]**  

 **[Zelo]**  Soooo… Business major?

> _international marketing, thank you very much._

**[Zelo]** Nice.

> _What’s your major?_

**[Zelo]** Haha! As though I’d tell you!

> _C’m’on!_

**[Zelo]** How far would you be willing to go to get this precious piece of information?

> _really now, bargaining?_
> 
> _What do you want in exchange?_

**[Zelo]** Hmm… Let’s see…

 **[Zelo]** A picture of you would suffice I guess. 

> _Of course it would._

**[Zelo]** Journalism major. 

> _Pretty cool haha._
> 
> _Now send me a picture!_

**[Zelo]** Now, now, the deal was one piece of information, not two.

> _Are your for real? C’m’on, show me your face!_

**[Zelo]** Maybe some other time 

> _you vile piece of shit_
> 
> _is your ass jealous of the amount of crap that just came out of your attitude?_
> 
> _asshole._

* * *

**Tue, Mar 3rd**  9:38 AM

 **[Zelo]** do u think my pole dancing abilities are considered important information for my resume

> _if you're looking to be a part time exotic dancer, definitely._

**[Zelo]** I was thinking more of a fashion column for starters, but apparently i look too much like a broke ass student.

 **[Zelo]** exotic dancer, uh? maybe i've been looking for the wrong career all this time

> _broke ass student look? proof or that didn't happen_

**[Zelo]**

> _did you crawl your way out of a garbage can_

* * *

  **Sat, Mar 28th**  1:53 AM

 **[Zelo]** dide i just smoked weed out of a trumpet

> _dude i just did a slip n slide down the hall of me dorm_

**[Zelo]** okay

 **[Zelo]** tie

> _fuckin wild friday nights_

* * *

**Fri, Apr 10th**  3:16 PM

> _hey_
> 
> _Do you ever smell the upsexy in Byton? Sometimes it's overwhelming omg._

**[Zelo ] **The what?

> _Upsexy?_

**[Zelo ****]** wtf

> _What?_

**[ **Zelo** ] **What the fuck is that?

> _What are you asking me?_

**[ **Zelo** ] **What's upsexy?

> _Not much, you?_

**[ **Zelo** ] **fuck

 **[ **Zelo** ] **That's it, I'm blocking you

* * *

 **Mon, Apr 27th**  11:03 PM

 **[ **Zelo**** ] 

 **[ **Zelo**** ] 

 **[ **Zelo**** ]  

> _are you “sextanting” me?_

**[ **Zelo** ] **what, am I doing this whole courting thing wrong or...

> _Smooth..._

**[ **Zelo** ] **I try.

* * *

 **Tue, May 5th**  7:39 AM

 **[ **Zelo**** ] 

 **[ **Zelo**** ] SURPRISE!  

> _Well, that was a really nice thing to wake up to._
> 
> _you look cold though. wanna use me as a blanket?_

**[ **Zelo**** ] Smooth 

> _I try._

* * *

  **Thu, Jun 18th**  12:27 PM

 **[ **Zelo**** ]  

 **[ **Zelo** ] **Posh enough for a fancy office?

> _Oh, CHOI JUNHONG, nice suit you got there._     

**[ **Zelo** ] **....................

 **[ **Zelo**** ] 

 **[ **Zelo** ] **This is SO not the point.

> _Copernic Avenue. Nice._

**[  Junhong**] Heyyyyy!

> _Saving it. Just in case you fall from the stairs while dancing again_

**[ **Junhong**** ] how about you, what if u fall from a chair how am I supposed to come rescue you? duh

> _sorry, i'm not the giant uncoordinated giraffe of this relationship_

* * *

**Sat, Jul 25th**  9:10 PM

 **[ **Junhong**** ] what are you doing?

> _chilling in my bed_

**[ **Junhong**** ] Naked? 

> _What if?_

**[ **Junhong**** ] 

 **[ **Junhong**** ] Photo please hehe 

> _It's dark though_

**[ **Junhong**** ] I don't care...

> **[ **Junhong**** ] well.

 **[ **Junhong**** ] all right, it's dark.

> _Told you so._

* * *

  **Tue, Jul 28th**  5:43 PM

> _You know you love me, I know you care. Just shout whenever. And I'll be there._

**[ **Junhong**** ] You are my love, you are my heart. And we would never ever ever be apart.

> _Bruh_

**[ **Junhong**** ] I know

> _Bro, this never happened._

**[ **Junhong**** ] I know. Agreed. Memory removed.

> _Good_

* * *

  **Tue, Aug 4th**  3:19 PM

> _lmao, guess what_
> 
> _My friends think it's creepy we talk like this, with how we met and all._

**[ **Junhong**** ] same here, tbh

 **[ **Junhong**** ] I see you talked about me 

> _Well, you did too._

**[ **Junhong**** ] True that.

 **[ **Junhong**** ] Hey do you have snapchat?

> _Yeah. @yjayo_

**[ **Junhong**** ] All right, added you. I'm @byzelo

> _You mean, @byJunhong?_

**[ **Junhong**** ] Oh, shut up.

> _You, shut up._

**[ **Junhong**** ] Make me 

> _I will._
> 
> _But you might moan a little._

* * *

 

* * *

**Thu, Aug 20th**  7:34 PM

> _I've been sitting for so long ugh_
> 
> _can't feel my butt_

**[ **Junhong**** ] dw i will feel it for you

> _SMOOTH_

**[ **Junhong**** ] ty I TRY

* * *

  **Mon, Aug 31th**  9:57 PM

> _???_

**[ **Junhong ♡** ] **that was an accident.

> _how do you accidentally send someone a snap of your dick_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **no no I was just messing around with my camera and my dick just happened to be out i swear

 **[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **hahaha that was so random sorry

 **[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **silly me

* * *

 **Sun, Sep 6th**  8:26 PM

> _what kind of laundry detergent do you use?_
> 
> _I meant that in a totally not creepy way_
> 
> _I really need a new washing powder for my clothes like don't worry I'm not going to go to a convenience store just to sniff the detergent you use thinking of you_
> 
> _okay, that sounded creepy._

* * *

 

 

* * *

**Sat, Sep 12th**  11:32 PM

 

—  **Call ended**  —  
_1 hour 27 minutes 54 seconds_

 

 **[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **is hanging up on me your definition of pillow talk

> _sorru my habd slipped :/// i have come all ovr my ksyboard lmao_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **gross!!

> _prude!!!_

* * *

  **Mon, Sep 14th**  8:37 PM

 **[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **SO

> _yes?_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **I went to buy butt plugs today

> _oh man_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **They said they wERE SMALL BUT I DON'T CONSIDER THIS SMALL

 **[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] ** 

 **[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **SHit

 **[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **wrong photo sorry

 **[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **hold on

> _i'm so fuckiNG_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **there there, better

* * *

 

 **Thu, Sep 17th**  4:12 PM

 **[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **wtF YOU TAKE LIKE SEVEN YEARS TO REPLY

 **[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **DO YOU TEXT SOMEONE

 **[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **ANd THEN LAUNCH YOUR PHONE

 **[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **ACROSS THE PACIFIC OCEAN

 **[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **WAITIN FOR IT TO COMEBACK TO U LIKE A BOOMERANG

 **[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **ASSHOLE

> _I'M STUDYING_
> 
> _BECAUSE AT LEAST ONE OF US GOTTA GET A GOOD JOB TO SUPPORT THIS FAMILY AND RAISE THE KIDS_
> 
> _AND SO FAR THAT AIN'T YOU_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **that was a whole new level of low

> _sorry ily xx_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **we're over xx

* * *

 

* * *

  **Mon, Sep 28th**  8:56 AM

> _SNS marketing exam, let's go!!!_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **I'm cheering for you!!!! Good luck!!!!

* * *

 

* * *

  **Wed, Oct 7th**  11:49 AM

> _Junhong WHAT THE HELL_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **that's some encouragement for your exams

> _no seriously what the hell!_
> 
> _I'm pretty sure the professor I was talking with saw!_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **well maybe he needed some encouragement for all those exams he has to grade too

> _Oh, Junhong, i wanna do so many bad things to you right now_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **Yeah?  Like what?

> _like BREAKING YOUR FUCKING NECK_

* * *

  **Sun, Oct 11th**  1:04 AM

> _you're honestly one of the best thing that ever happened to me_
> 
> _you're fucking adorable (and adorably fuckable but that's not the point) and you mean the world to me and I can't keep you out of my head for two damn minutes_
> 
> _you make me smile all the time_
> 
> _and also super horny_
> 
> _i think i kinda love you_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **jesus

 **[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **i think i kinda love you too

 **[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **like a whole fucking lot, you're the first thing i think about in the morning and the last thing before bed and the only thing in between. And it seems so natural i can't imagine it any other way

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **

> _you just killed the mood_
> 
> _i'm going to bed_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **i'm sorry

* * *

 

** **

** **

* * *

  **Sat, Oct 17th**  9:21 PM

> _so you're at your parents’ huh?_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **yeah, no phone sex tonight, sorry 

> _it's okay_
> 
> _that just means you gotta’ send me hot texts tonight, then_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **yep

 **[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **if I had 8 limbs like an octopus i'd touch you with all of them

> _okay, nevermind_
> 
> _waking up this morning i wished i could just roll over and find you laying beside me. i'd have grabbed your wrists, pulling them over your head. my hands are big enough that i could hold both of your arms with just one, letting the other slowly move down your neck, your chest, your sides, until i reached down and forced your legs apart_
> 
> _don't touch yourself, not yet_
> 
> _i would reach around your bent knees and grab your ass, squeezing your cheeks until you squirm and beg. i would slowly lower down my body in between your legs, and press us together. you would try to hide your flushed face in the crook of your arms but i would take your lovely chin in my hand and force you to look me in the eyes_
> 
> _i'll want you to look at me so that you know exactly who's doing this to you. i'll want you to remember the look on my face as i slowly bend to bite and lick your lips, before moving to your neck. I'd nip and lick at your pulse point, then up and down your neck, my left hand playing with your nipples_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **id moan, fighting against ur grip arojnd my wriss and beg you to let me touch u

> _i would leave your nipples, my head still burried in the crook of your neck, nipping at your earlobes and enjoying every little sighs and sounds that escape your pretty lips. i'd reach down to caress the inside of your thighs, closing in on your dick, brushing your balls at times but never fully touching. i'd whisper in your ears, ask you to say my name_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **youngjae please

> _are you touching yourself?_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **no

> _good_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **come on please

> _if I finally let your wrists go, what would you do?_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **i would cup your cheeks with both of my hands and pull your face toward mine so that we could finally kiss. i'd let my tongue run on your bottom lip, aking your mouth open to let me in. you'd strongly push back against me, thrusting against my hipbone without even realizing you're doing it

 **[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **jae i can'r

> _it's okay baby, you're doing great_
> 
> _i'd pull away from your lips, kissing your forehead one last time before taking my hand to your mouth for you to lick. you'd do so thoroughly, knowing it's for your own good. you'd take three of my fingers in your mouth, running your tongue up and down their length, in between them, soaking them in your saliva_
> 
> _then i'd pull them out and finally grab your sex, spreading your own spit on the entirety of your length. then I'd finally align my dick with yours. you would writhe under me, arching your back and begging me loudly for more._
> 
> _i'd let our cocks slide atop each other, brought together by the pressure of our linked fists around them. the pressure would build and build in our stomach, until we wouldn't be able to strain our muscles to slow anymore_
> 
> _you'd let go to grip the sheets beside you as I rock ontop of you with all my might, fist trying to move in time with our thrusts but too far gone to be in sync_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **fuck youngaje

> _i'd moan your name and bite your collarbone, gripping your hair as if it was the last thing anchoring me to you. our thrusts would get erratic and messy at that point, merely coordinated anymore_
> 
> _and you'd finally come with a gasp, all over my fist and on your stomach, and i would follow you right away, screaming that i love you with my face still in the crook of your neck_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **fuck

 **[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **i think i woke up the whole house

> _you're welcome_

* * *

  **Sun, Oct 18th**  8:03 AM

 **[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **my brother asked me “who’s youngjae?” over breakfast... 

> _awkward........_
> 
> _so? what did you say?_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **I said you were my kinda boyfriend

> _WOW, OK._

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **MY BROTHER HEARD ME MOAN YOUR NAME

 **[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY

> _“boyfriend” would have been enough, you dick_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **we had never talked about it, I didn't want to force you to wear a label you didn't want or something

> _as long as you're not making me wear a collar with your name on it, I'm good_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **well actually, if we're bringing up the kinky topics

 **[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **I'd really appreciate seeing you with a chocker

> _I will keep that in mind, boyfriend._

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **thank you, boyfriend ♡♡♡

* * *

 

* * *

  **Tue, Nov 10th**  9:47 PM

 **[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **you could try calling your boyfriend something cute for a change huh 

> _yeah?_
> 
> _my sugar plum donut cake._

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **  

> _i love you, fish stick._
> 
> _sorry, i'm not good at that_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **i want a divorce

* * *

  **Monday**  8:14 PM

 **[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now...

> _yeah?_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **okay

> _.......??_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **are you free on friday?

> _no_
> 
> _I'm fucking expensive_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **         

> _jk  Pizzaiolo (next to the shopping mall), friday, 7:30PM. Sounds good?_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **Perfect... 

* * *

 

* * *

  **Today**  7:24 PM

 **[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **I'm in front Pizzaiolo where are you

> _coming, coming_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **Hurry up I'm fucking freezing

> _I'm here!_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **Where? Can't see you

> _Look up from your phone you idiot, I'm right in front of you_

* * *

  **Today**  11:57 PM

> _Thank you for tonight_
> 
> _I think that must have been the best moment of my entire life._

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **The whole night is your happiest moment, really?

> _Well. I guess I'm a sap for thinking so. __ ___
> 
> _Go ahead then mr. perfect, since I'm so wrong, tell me what's your happiest memory?_

**[ ** **Junhong ♡**** ] **When you kissed me back 

 


End file.
